


Set, Match

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fan Comics, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of her death, Neophyte Redglare has the honor of seeing none other than The Demoness herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set, Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confiscatedretina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confiscatedretina/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> After the author reveal, I have some bonus sketches things I'd like to link you for a prompt of yours I decided to not fill.


End file.
